


let me see

by Cool_BowTie, goatglucose, LoketMulroney



Series: Naruto SNS [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Wet Dream
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cool_BowTie/pseuds/Cool_BowTie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatglucose/pseuds/goatglucose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoketMulroney/pseuds/LoketMulroney
Summary: эпизод для ролевой по наруто в тви https://twitter.com/goatglucose/status/1280905872865136648?s=19
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Naruto SNS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853692
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	let me see

Достать телефон. Разблокировать. Проверить сообщения. Выключить экран. Отложить.

Он повторяет эту процедуру уже в который раз, даже не надеясь на какие-то изменения. Постоянное беспокойство и волнение, преследовавшие Наруто уже так давно, ощущаются почти физически, будто он весь потный и липкий, и избавиться от этого не было никакой возможности.  Ужасно хочется в душ, но голова словно плывет и сил нет вовсе, но длится это состояние ровно до тех пор, пока телефон не издает мягкое чириканье, оповещая владельца о новом сообщении.

Наруто сглатывает, нервно хватая девайс с кровати, снимает блокировку дрожащими пальцами и судорожно вглядывается в список диалогов.

Одно сообщение. Долгожданное, волнующее, пугающее.

_ "Зайди ко мне, Наруто." _

Жилка возле глаза вздулась и запульсировала, сбивая с толку, еще сильнее отвлекая от и так спутавшихся мыслей, заставляя его как подростка рвануть через окно вместо двери, по крышам, спотыкаясь, тяжело дыша, поскальзываясь и оступаясь. "Медленно, СЛИШКОМ МЕДЛЕННО! Я должен бежать быстрее! Он зовет! Зовет меня!"

Поведение, совершенно недостойное его титула, но что он может сделать? Тело не слушается, будто воздух резко стал густым. Наруто, наконец, спрыгивает на крышу маленькой пристройки на втором этаже резиденции Казекаге, оказываясь у окна в личный кабинет. Оно приоткрыто, и он перелезает через подоконник, чувствуя себя чуть ли не вором, но не в силах бороться с этой тягой. Путь вряд ли отнял у него больше пары минут, но ощущение такое, будто он добирался сюда добрых полчаса.

Осматривать кабинет не приходится— взгляд сразу оказывается прикован к единственному живому существу помимо его самого. Гаара сидит на диване, скрестив руки на груди и закинув ногу на ногу. Он смотрит на него немигающими глазами. Наруто сухо сглатывает, не в силах смотреть куда-то еще. Каждый жест, каждый вдох и выдох, малейшее движение этого человека гипнотизируют его, сковывая, лишая воли, поглощая. Собственное сердце так гулко стучит в висках, что он почти глохнет, но внезапно он перестает его слышать. Вместо этого он слышит мягкий звук размыкающихся губ, короткий вдох и...

— Ты опоздал, Наруто.

Еще более оглушающий и ошеломляющий его голос отдается эхом в голове, заставляя судорожно думать, что сказать.

— Я бежал так быстро, как мог, я... — Наруто делает рывок в сторону Казекаге, перемахивает через письменный стол, готовясь объяснять ему причины своего опоздания, которые он не знает и сам, но словно натыкается на преграду, услышав короткое "Стоп".

Его телом управляют. Точно, это, наверное, Канкуро решил разыграть его?! А как иначе объяснить тот факт, что руки и ноги не слушаются его, а повинуются исключительно кому-то другому.

— Подойди к столу.

Наруто не глядя пятится, на ватных ногах, будто его оттолкнули неведомой силой. Нет. Здесь только они двое. Только Наруто, Гаара и его голос, который рассекает ночную тишину, заставляя повиноваться.

— Расстегни куртку, — слышит он сухой приказ.

Новый приступ бешеного стука в висках и вспотевшие ладони, дрожа тянутся к язычку молнии на куртке, подчиняясь какой-то чудовищной силе голоса человека, сидящего на диване.

Он настолько доверяет ему, что даже не проверяет кабинет на наличие ловушек или скрывшихся врагов. Он даже не удосуживается развернуться, пятясь к столу. В голове мечутся мысли о гендзюцу и ядах, меняющих восприятие реальности, но он борется с этими мыслями, не желая их слышать, а желая знать только одно. Его позвали. И сейчас что-то случится.

Он все же замирает, расстегнув куртку до середины, чувствуя себя немного лучше от притока чуть прохладного воздуха, жадно вдыхая его, пока не слышит еще более тихое, чем до этого:

— Да, вот так. Снимай.

Внутри всё скручивается в спираль, сжимающуюся где-то ниже пупка, стягивающую что-то со всех концов его души в тугой и плотный узел, обдавая его холодным жаром изнутри и снаружи. Наруто не может противиться, делая еще шаг назад, упираясь в стол, и тянет собачку молнии ниже, расстегивая куртку, сбрасывает её на пол, наблюдая за тем, как Гаара слегка нахмурился, недовольный чем-то.

— Снимай футболку. Теперь медленнее. — Произносит он с еле уловимым оттенком раздражения в голосе, и Наруто понимает, что пропал. Кажется, что штаны сейчас порвутся в районе паха, а дышать так трудно, что он сейчас задохнется, сколько бы ни пытался вдохнуть.

Не в силах возражать, он покорно перекрещивает руки, хватая нижний край футболки, и тянет его наверх, сначала оголяя низ живота, в котором все еще натянута до предела та тянущая пружина, затем ребра, вздымающиеся от тщетных попыток дышать.

Гаара внимательно смотрит. Кажется, что с того момента, как Наруто появился в комнате, он так ни разу и не моргнул. Его взгляд жадно цепляется за каждый оголяющийся участок кожи, абсолютно бесцеремонно исследуя, вгоняя жертву в краску.

— Медленнее, — командует Гаара. — Раздевайся  **медленнее** .

Наруто вздрагивает, кусая губы, замедляясь, уже закрыв себе обзор футболкой. 

— Постой, — произносит Гаара, — Дай мне посмотреть поближе. 

И Наруто слышит, как тот встает с дивана. Сердце колотится быстрее, руки начинают затекать, но он чувствует себя, словно собака, которую сейчас похвалят. Он готов, он сделает что угодно, выполнит любую просьбу. Кожа горит, требуя прикосновений, а в паху так тесно, что уже начинает болеть, но он покорно ждёт.

Звуки шагов приближаются, и он уже чувствует оголенной кожей присутствие живого человека совсем рядом с собой, но Гаара так и не касается его. Вместо этого он обходит Наруто, с наслаждением подмечая как ходят ходуном его ребра, как соблазнительно он напрягся, ожидая его ласк. Но Гаара лишь наклоняется вплотную, любуясь движениями мышц тела партнера, заставляя чувствовать свое дыхание на коже, что подводит Наруто к грани безумия от нестерпимой жажды прикосновений.

Все чувства обострены до предела, он готов уловить малейшее касание, но этот момент никак не настаёт, и с огромным разочарованием он понимает, что Гаара вернулся на свое место и снова уселся поудобнее. Практически скулеж срывается с губ Наруто, и Гаара довольно улыбается.

— Ты чего-то ждал? Ну прости, сегодня программа совсем другая, — он облизывает пересохшие губы, продолжая наблюдать. — Можешь снять футболку и, так и быть, погладить себя. Пах трогать даже не вздумай.

Наруто рывком стягивает, наконец, футболку, избавляясь от неё поскорее, чтобы снова иметь возможность взглянуть в глаза, в которых плещется легкая насмешка и искорки наслаждения его мучениями. Руки как заколдованные тянутся в животу, ладони плотно прилегают к коже, и кажется, что он сейчас просто взорвется, но таковы правила. Он понимает, что без разрешения ему нельзя ничего, и всё, что он может — повиноваться. Он должен терпеть. 

Он не уверен, что ему можно делать, поэтому лишь оглаживает пресс ладонями, не отрывая взгляда от глаз Гаары. Тот еле заметно приподнимает уголки губ в усмешке.

— Теперь можешь выше. Не торопись, дай мне насладиться видом.

С каждым услышанным словом мозг Наруто становится всё более затуманенным, руки двигаются чуть хаотичнее, и он вздрагивает каждый раз, когда получает инструкции вроде " _ выше _ ", " _ сильнее _ ", " _ нежнее _ ". Он кусает губы, когда Гаара просит его задержаться в области груди, заставляя ласкать её, зажимая уже вставшие соски между пальцев, слегка оттягивая и отпуская. 

Лишь спустя то, что ощущается как вечность, он добирается до ключиц и шеи, оглаживая их, по приказу слегка придушивая себя обеими руками, чуть запрокидывает голову, закрыв глаза. 

— Пальцы. Оближи их. Высунь язык хорошенько, я хочу видеть  **всё** .

Наруто снова смотрит на него уже совершенно мутными от похоти глазами. Вина перед Хинатой, детьми, перед самим собой и Гаарой скручивает его мелкими спазмами, но он лишь отчаянно-покорно следует приказам и он уверен на все сто, что не жалеет сейчас об этом, несмотря на все те противоречивые чувства, что испытывает. Он просто хочет этого. Он хочет сделать Гаару счастливым. И если эти мучения гарантируют ему счастье, то Наруто сделает что угодно, опустится так низко, насколько ему позволят. Что будет после — не важно. 

Он приоткрывает рот, кратко облизнувшись, и высовывает язык. Касается его кончика парой пальцев, зажимает его между ними и поглаживает. Он подозревает, зачем его об этом попросили, и с сожалением отмечает, что во рту у него совсем пересохло и слюны почти нет. Однако взгляд его всё же отрывается от глаз Гаары и первое, на что он обращает внимание — у него тоже стоит. Так же болезненно и мучительно, судя по тому, как натянута ткань комбинезона. Рот почти мгновенно наполняется вязкой и густой слюной, легко цепляющейся к пальцам и обволакивающей их.

Поймав его взгляд, Гаара слегка улыбается, говоря: 

— Нельзя, Наруто.

При звуках своего имени в Наруто все переворачивается, кое-как вставая затем на место. То, каким голосом это произносится...  **невыносимо** .

— Можешь коснуться себя там. А я посмотрю. Можешь погладить его, — прищуривается Гаара.

Наруто тут же касается своего члена сквозь ткань, чуть ли не скуля от облегчения, когда понимает, что трусы уже точно пропитаны напротив головки насквозь, и даже на штанах уже проступило жирное блестящее пятнышко. 

— Начни с головки, — командует Гаара, и Наруто с робким кивком оттягивает пояс, запуская под него ладонь. Он, кажется, никогда не был так возбужден. Малейшее смещение скользкого белья трёт уже и так хорошо смазанную головку, что заставляет его дрогнуть, чуть согнувшись, сдерживаясь, чтобы не кончить прямо здесь и сейчас.

От Гаары это не ускользает, и он лишь подливает масла в огонь, вкрадчиво протягивая:

— Покажи мне, как ты это делаешь, когда думаешь обо мне. 

Это не просьба, это приказ. Наруто заливается краской от такой формулировки, отводя, наконец, глаза, обхватывая член сквозь ткань, плотно сжимая, надавливая большим пальцем на головку, поглаживая ее, чуть не сходя с ума от удовольствия. Его ноги подкашиваются, поэтому он опирается одной рукой о стол, тяжело дыша, еле слышно шепча одними губами имя Гаары.

— Раздевайся. Полностью. И иди ко мне. — звучат следующие указания и Наруто кое-как стягивает брюки вместе с бельем, оставляя их на полу, и, сделав несколько шагов, падает на колени, становясь на четвереньки перед Гаарой, краснеет ещё сильнее — от ощущения, что тот владеет им всем целиком и что он не может ослушаться, но больше всего от того, что это унизительное положение ему нравится.

— Ближе нельзя, — в полуметре от себя останавливает его Гаара.

Эти слова снова заставляют его скулить от разочарования, но улыбка, с которой они были сказаны, снова опускает пелену послушания на его разум, и он покорно садится у Гаары в ногах, робко потянувшись рукой к своему паху, но отдернув ее, понимая, что команды не было.

— Смажь свои пальцы получше. 

Рот Наруто в который раз наполняется слюной. Он держит уже испачканную в собственной смазке руку у груди, вылизывая, посасывая и смазывая пальцы второй, не прекращая смотреть умоляющими глазами в глаза Гаары, который лишь наклоняется к нему чуть ближе, оперевшись локтем о своё колено, и, умостив подбородок на ладони, с живым интересом наблюдает за подготовкой. 

— Достаточно. Растяни себя хорошенько. Начни с одного, — чуть тише и ниже говорит Гаара, и Наруто, чуть изогнувшись в спине, проталкивает палец внутрь и начинает еле слышно стонать.

— Громче, — тянет Гаара, наклоняясь почти к самому уху Наруто. — И скажи моё имя. Много. Много. Много раз. Зови меня.

Тот вздрагивает, замолкая на пару секунд, а затем, собравшись с силами, снова открывая рот: 

— Г..Гаара..

Казекаге протягивает руку, намереваясь приподнять голову Наруто за подбородок, но убирает ее.

— Второй палец. И можешь себе дрочить, — шепчет ему Гаара в самое ухо, заставляя покрыться мурашками и тепло выдохнув Наруто в щеку, наслаждаясь усилившимися стонами и уже почти выкриками его имени. 

Наруто сразу же обхватывает член ладонью, растирая по нему сочащуюся смазку и порыкивающе стонет. Подвинувшись еще чуть ближе Гаара продолжает, — А теперь скажи мне, чего ты хочешь? Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал с тобой, Наруто?

У Хокаге перехватывает дыхание, разум наполняется десятками образов, которые кружатся, сталкиваясь друг с другом и, сливаясь воедино, формируются в одну единственную короткую фразу:

— … Люби меня... — хрипло сказанные слова едва можно разобрать, но Гаара слышит и улыбается в ответ.

Он глубоко вздыхает, почти касаясь щекой щеки Наруто, произносит:

— Я. Люблю. Тебя.

Каждое слово тяжело оседает в сознании Наруто, растекаясь внутри дрожащим блаженством.

— А теперь добавь третий палец, — после недолгой паузы добавляет Гаара, довольный результатом своих слов.

И Наруто беспрекословно повинуется.

Гаара закусывает губу, почти незаметно простонав, что не ускользает от слуха Наруто, приводя его в состояние эйфории, и все, что он теперь может делать — трахать свою задницу пальцами и дрочить, выстанывая его имя, судорожно дыша, почти задыхаясь. Он чувствует как подступающий оргазм волнами прокатывается по телу, и Наруто сквозь сбивающиеся стоны просит: 

— Пожалуйста… ещё… Скажи это ещё раз...

— Сказать что? 

— Скажи, что ты… меня... лю… — дыхание Наруто срывается на последнем слове, и он закрывает глаза, будучи уже на пределе.

Гаара чуть отстраняется, держа ладонь напротив члена Наруто, смотря ему прямо в глаза, и, громко и четко произнося, нараспев растягивая гласные:

— Я люблю тебя, Наруто. 

Вскрикнув и сжав член в ладони крепче, Наруто кончает. Перед глазами темнеет, и ему кажется, что он сейчас выключится. Последнее, что он видит, это лицо Гаары, который, поднеся перепачканную его спермой ладонь к лицу, с улыбкой слизывает с нее семя. Наруто понимает, что руки и ноги не слушаются его больше совсем и.. 

... Просыпается в своей комнате в Суне. Из окна бьет яркий утренний свет. С хриплым отчаянным стоном он сжимает руку в кулак и бьет им по кровати, закрывая глаза и сжимая зубы. Полежав так пару минут, он поворачивается на бок и тянется к телефону. В экране личных сообщений высвечиваются последние диалоги. Они бесцельно прокручивает страницу туда-сюда, пока взгляд не цепляется за короткое “ _ Нам, наверное, лучше забыть об этом.”  _ Выдохнув, сквозь зубы, Наруто откидывает телефон в сторону и утыкается носом в подушку.

Одновременно с Наруто в своей комнате просыпается Гаара. Пару минут лежит, успокаивая бешеное сердцебиение и подносит руку к лицу. Она чистая, но он будто чувствует на ней его сперму. Гаара еще некоторое время рассматривает её. На него внезапно накатывает чувство вины и досады, и он даже не пытается разобраться, его ли это собственные эмоции, а лишь прячет их поглубже в сердце и решительно садится на постели. 


End file.
